


No quiero ser un héroe

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [22]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Conner, M/M, Menciones de sangre, Omega Lex, ataque a superman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Vio asustado, desde el marco de la ventana, a su padre caer contra el balcón, con su traje hecho pedazos y su cuerpo sangrante que solo lo hizo pensar con horror.Él nunca quería ser un superhéroe.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	No quiero ser un héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Buenasss! aquí va otra parte espero que les guste :D

Vio asustado, desde el marco de la ventana, a su padre caer contra el balcón, con su traje hecho pedazos y su cuerpo sangrante que solo lo hizo pensar con horror.

Él nunca quería ser un superhéroe.

“Papá…” murmuró en un tono bajito, casi asustado de que su voz hiriera más de lo que estaba a su padre, manchadose la planta de los pies al caminar descalzo, tímido, suave por el balcón con la sangre que de algún lugar de su cuerpo se filtraba.

Su corazón aceleraba, su mente aumentaba en velocidad porque su padre no respondía, solo estaba allí, tirado contra el piso, congelado y silencioso.

Conner amaba el silencio, este siempre lo calmaba, lo ayudaba a pensar, a sentir, a no abrumarse porque el mundo era muy ruidoso y él deseaba solo por un segundo se callará para que pudiera escucharse por una vez a sí mismo.

Él era tan egoísta.

“Papá” llamó con un hilo de voz haciendo el ademán de tocarlo, pero su papá hizo un movimiento que parecía dolerle, ordenándole que no se acercará, que podía hacerse daño sin embargo Conner no le escucho por lo ridículo de la oración, ¿Qué importaba si él se hacía daño? Su papá estaba sangrando, sufriendo y su papá nunca sufría por lo que ignorando cualquier regaño o enseñanza que su madre trataba de darle sobre la autoconservación, que según él “su papá no tenía”, se acercó, pudiendo ver la pequeña piedra verde sobresaliendo de la s en su costado.

“Papá…” repitió poniéndose de cuclillas, mirándolo con atención.

Esa piedra no debería de estar allí. Pensó asustado para intentar agarrarla y retraer la mano sorprendido.

Era una piedra extraña, es como que vibraba y al intentar tocarla lo calentaba dándole la breve sensación de calor, un leve ardor.

Envolviendo sus dedos a ella, la levantó. Sacándola de la piel con un sonido horrible y húmedo para lanzarla al interior de su casa lo más lejos posible del balcón, sintiendo sus manos temblar y su corazón acelerar, volvió a mirar a su padre quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Preocupado garro la capa carmesí que lo asustaba porque no podía diferenciar en su estupor la sangre de la tela “papá, ¿estás bien...?” preguntó con un hilo de voz y un nudo en la garganta.

Sus manos temblaban, pero aun así se aferró a la capa con todas sus fuerzas.

“Conner…” respiro su padre abriendo sus ojos azules nublados, sonriendo con dolor y suavidad.

No sabía que alguien podía sonreír así.

“Papá…” respondió asustado.

“Todo…estará bien…” suspiro su papá cerrando sus ojos y dándole un pequeño infarto al corazón de Conner quien comenzó a gritar desesperado que no cerrara los ojos, que no se fuera a donde sea que su mente asustada pensara, aferrándose a la capa, negándose a soltarla cuando alguien envolvió sus brazos a su cintura tratando de alejarlo.

¿Qué acaso no lo entendían?

Su papá estaba herido, él no podía dejarlo solo porque ¿qué pasaba si se moría o-o “Conner, Conner, hijo, él estará bien, estará bien” le afirmó su madre tratando de que soltará a su padre.

Una hora después se encontraba sentado junto una camilla en uno de los laboratorios de su madre, tenía la capa roja en sus manos, objeto que su madre le dio después de limpiarla y prometerle que todo estaría mejor, pero Conner no podía calmarse. Su mente corría con tantos escenarios, algunos horribles u otros no tanto, pero ninguno de ellos era imposible porque su padre podía ser el más fuerte del universo, pero aun así podía morir desangrado.

“Hola…” saludó su padre mirándolo con una sonrisa suave que se disolvió cuando lo vio “¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó preocupado.

“Estabas herido” comentó.

Su padre volvió a sonreír de manera suave, levantando con lentitud su mano en un gesto que Conner correspondió tomándola.

“Hay momentos…en que vale la pena…arriesgarse” explica dándole una mirada extraña.

“¿Pero por qué?” pregunta frunciendo el ceño “¿Por qué estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por los demás?”

“Porque es mi deber y quiero hacerlo” explicó.

“Pero yo no quiero que te pase nada malo, quiero que estés conmigo” contesto enojado, quitando su mano y levantándose hacia la puerta “no es justo que des tu vida por los demás y que me dejes a mí, ¿acaso el mundo es más importante que tu propio hijo?” escupió para pasar junto a su madre quien estaba entrando y siguió su trayecto con su mirada.

\-------------------------//-------------------------------------------------

“¡Conner!, cielo, ¿Cómo estás? Que gusto que me llames” soltó feliz su tía Kara al otro lado del teléfono.

“Hola tía” saludo con tranquilidad desde el techo, mirando las nubes esponjosas y el cielo azulado, escuchándola soltar cosas sobre lo emocionante de la vida y cómo le está yendo en la escuela a lo que Conner contesta de manera tranquila y sin ánimos para interrumpir “tía, ¿Por qué eres un superhéroe?”

Al otro lado del teléfono la tía Kara lanza una exclamación animada.

“Oh pues… ¡es el sentimiento!, ayudar a las personas es maravilloso, esa sensación de gratitud-”

“Entonces lo haces para sentirte bien” interrumpe Conner escuchando a la tía kara responderle un “Sí” para después pasar a un “No” totalmente nervioso.

“Ser un héroe…¡es maravilloso!” exclamó “y cuando tú lo seas sa-”

“No quiero ser un héroe” contestó recibiendo un tartamudeo del otro lado que lo hizo colgar el teléfono de inmediato.

Tenía el corazón acelerado, no podía detener sus pensamientos, el ruido de la ciudad era tan molesto, el mundo era tan molesto, tan egoísta, tan insensible ¿Por qué tenía que entregarle a su padre? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un superhéroe?

_“¿Sabes que significa la s?” preguntó su padre entregándole un medallón._

_El logo de Superman._

_“El logo de Superman” pensó jugueteando a sus nueve años con el emblema._

_Lo había encontrado en un cajón, guardado dentro del closet junto a varios objetos extraños más que hicieron que le picaran las manos y su curiosidad se levantara por supuesto su padre al encontrarlo se había sentado junto a él en el suelo, comenzando a contar historias sobre mundos más allá de todo lo imaginable,_

_“Es el emblema de nuestra familia” informó “el emblema de la casa de El que en nuestro idioma significa esperanza”_

“Conner, ¿todo bien?” pregunta su madre desde la puerta del balcón, pero él no voltea por lo que su madre se acerca hasta él parándose junto a la barandilla.

“No quiero ser un héroe” anuncio con mucha más dificultad de la que pensó que costaría.

Se sentía un poco avergonzado de anunciarlo, egoísta, sucio.

“Entonces no lo seas” contestó tranquilo su madre a lo que volteo para observarlo sonreír “no viniste a este mundo para protegerlo Conner, al contrario de Clark y Kara tu naciste aqui, eres de la tierra y por lo tanto TÚ no le debes nada a los terrícolas” explica con una sonrisa divertida para pensar después en voz alta “incluso diría que…” se detiene mirando hacia la ciudad “ellos te deben a ti. Tu padre y tu tía trabajan para ellos, están dispuestos a dar su vida por ellos. TÚ no le debes nada y eso” toma su rostro con sus manos “eso es lo más maravilloso de todo”

\----------------------//----------------------

“Lo lamento” contestó cuando vio al día siguiente a su papá arreglándose para el trabajo quien se detiene con la corbata en mano, mirándolo con atención. Rascándose en cabello y caminando hacia él.

“Conner, hijo. De seguro no lo sabrás porque siempre regaño a Lex cuando es demasiado directo, pero no fuiste planeado” Conner levanta las cejas mirando incómodo alrededor para soltar un “oh. Eso explica muchas cosas” piensa en voz alta.

Normalmente la gente que de hace tiempo no veía a su padre, madre o no mantenían una comunicación constante siempre se solían sorprender cuando lo veían como si Conner fuese una especie de milagro, mirándolo con las cejas levantadas y mucho nerviosismo.

“De todas maneras estas perdiendo el foco. A lo que voy es que tu nacimiento fue algo que se produjo de improviso, no hay planes, ni segundas intenciones simplemente…” se detiene mirándolo “que seas muy feliz. Nada de ser un superhéroe o de tomar mi puesto, quizás Lex si sueña con que tomes su posición” murmura mirando el suelo “¡Pero!, lo que sea que hagas estaremos muy feliz” anuncio feliz colocando en sus manos la capa roja que reconoció.

Conner no pudo evitar sonreír por todo, recibiendo una gemela de su padre mientras ambos disfrutan del aire fresco de la mañana.

“Cuándo tocaste la criptonita ¿no te sentiste mal o algo?” preguntó su papá en un tono curioso y despreocupado que lo hizo fruncir el ceño confundido para preguntar que era la criptonita recibiendo una explicación sobre la piedra verde y brillante.

“Pues…se sintió extraño, pero era eso nada más, un ardor” explicó encogiéndose de hombros encontrado una mirada curiosa en los ojos de su padre como si Conner fuese un rompecabezas andante cuyas respuestas no podía encontrar “¿hay algún problema con esas piedras verdes?”

“No, nada importante por ahora” responde para darle un abrazo lateral mirando ambos desde el balcón a su ciudad.

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve meditando mucho sobre el papel y los motivos de Conner para ser un superheroe. Clark fue enviado a la tierra para apoyar a los terrícolas, guiarlos mientras que Kara fue a la tierra a proteger a Clark, pero al no tener necesidad de hacerlo decidió proteger la tierra en su lugar por lo que llegue a la conclusión que ellos como residentes de este planeta probablemente tenga la obligación moral en su ser de devolver todo lo que le ha entregado la tierra en forma de protección, pero tal como Lex le dijo a Conner este simplemente llegó al mundo como un humano más, por lo que ese deber moral no existe a menos que él quiera ayudar (aunque no es su obligación).
> 
> Terminando este tren de pensamiento XD reitero que todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
